Anguish in the Night
by Filthy Warumono
Summary: When Seymour decides that it wasn't really Yuna he wanted, he goes after Tidus. How will the group react to this new twist? ::YAOI::
1. Chapter 1

Anguish in the Night  
  
Created by Vashuu  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of the FFX characters, places, or things. So dun sue Vashuu. Yeah.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Aahh. . ." Tidus yawned. He was walking along the path casually, with his gloved hands behind his head. He looked towards the sky, his ocean-blue eyes locked onto a cloud that had caught his eye.  
  
Lulu arched an eyebrow, watching the daydreaming blonde. "Tidus,"  
  
"What?" He responded, pulling his hands from behind his head. He stopped and looked at her.  
  
The black mage shook her head, a slight smile playing upon her lips. She brushed down her long dress, done up with many belts down the front, and blinked. "Never mind." She shuffled by Tidus, and continued walking on down the trail.  
  
"What's up wit' her, ya?" Wakka exclaimed, coming up from behind Tidus. The young boy shrugged in reply, and they both watched her strut down the hill.  
  
Auron came up from behind them and grabbed Wakka's shoulder with his own gloved hand. "Don't forget we have a mission to accomplish here." His one good eye narrowed at the both of them, causing Tidus and Wakka to both jump slightly in surprise-Auron could always sneak up on anyone like that- and headed after Lulu.  
  
Rikku trudged after them. "What are we doing again?" She questioned, to no one in particular. Kimahri shook his head.  
  
"We're off to see if I can become a High Summoner, remember? You guys are my Guardians." Yuna gestured towards the group that lay out in front of her. Rikku nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember."  
  
Tidus guffawed. "Uh huh."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Auron ignored the group, and continued walking down the dusty path.  
  
"Wonder how you would make a sandwich with out bread. . ."  
  
"Tidus!" Everyone, save for Auron and Kimahri, yelled.  
  
"What? I'm hungry."  
  
Auron pointed ahead. "We can stop here, but I suggest we don't spend the night. There are Fiends about at night, so we must get as far as possible during the day hours." His finger stopped at an inn.  
  
Tidus stared ahead. "You bet, Auron. As long as they have something to snack on, I'm starving." He patted his stomach to add to the whole 'I'm- hungry-and-I-want-you-to-do-something-about-it' act.  
  
Wakka laughed. "I'm sure you gunna get your fill in dere, 'ey, brudda?" He smiled and trotted towards the building. Yuna's green and blue eyes watched as the group in front of her shuffled along. //This should be easy; I have lots of friends to back me up//. She smiled, and followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do not think that I will not make him mine, Auron. You cannot stop what I wish to happen, and you cannot hide your true feelings for him." A smooth voice sauntered out from the darkness. The Guado was watching the crew from a reflection in a pool of water. "If I cannot have him, mark my words." He laughed a small sound. "No one will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The frisky teenager flopped onto the couch. "Hey, are you sure we can't stay the night here, Auron? I'm really beat."  
  
Auron glared. "We could, but I wouldn't suggest it. Stalling in our travels will only hold us back from our final destination."  
  
Rikku blinked. "Uhm, I think he means. . . Yes!" She pumped her fist into the air and crashed next to Tidus. The both of them engaged in slight laughter.  
  
Wakka's dark brown eyes watched Tidus intently. Lulu eyed him from the corner of her eye, hinting at something. She made a mental note to talk with him later.  
  
Yuna cocked her head. "I am a little bit tired. I wouldn't mind it if we stayed here," she crossed her hands in front of her purple skirt.  
  
Auron sighed. "If you really wish to do so. But we've only enough gill to spend on two rooms. While I'm paying, make the room arrangements." He stomped off.  
  
Tidus blinked. "Ooh, two rooms. We could do the guys in one and girls in the other."  
  
Lulu blinked. "I doubt you, Wakka, Kimahri, and Auron would be very comfortable crammed into one room, where as Yuna, Rikku and I would have a lot more room."  
  
Wakka shrugged. "It's an odd number, ya? Dere's no way we could make it even if we tried."  
  
Tidus laughed. "We could stalk some random person and ask them to spend the night with a bunch of crazy people who do nothing but walk, walk, and walk."  
  
Kimahri stared. "Kimahri thinks Tidus and Rikku the only crazy ones here."  
  
Lulu agreed. "And every once in a while, Wakka."  
  
"What's dat s'possed ta mean, ya?"  
  
Tidus grinned playfully. "Or we could force the so-called 'sane' ones to sleep in the hallway, leaving a lot of room for us to spread out."  
  
"I like that idea," Rikku stated.  
  
Auron came back, grasping two room keys in his right hand. "Got them." He looked about, and shook his head. "I take it we've thought of an arrangement, yes?"  
  
Wakka stared, dumbfounded. He brought a hand up to his head, rubbing the back of it. "Well, actually, Sir Auron, we-. . ."  
  
Tidus interrupted him. "-thought we'd force you to sleep at the foot of our beds and massage our weary limbs while we hogged the room, ordered pizza, pop, and a movie, all the while laughing at your misfortune." Wakka blinked.  
  
Auron narrowed his eye and stared at Tidus from behind his glasses. ". . . No."  
  
Rikku giggled hysterically, and Yuna joined in. Pretty soon, Wakka and Tidus couldn't keep a straight face, and even Lulu managed some stifled laughter. Kimahri snorted.  
  
"That's enough." Auron pointed out. "Now listen. I agreed to stay the night, therefore wasting valuable time, paid for two rooms out of my own gill, meaning less to spend on needed items, and now you guys are making fun of me." He crossed his right arm over his left, which he kept securely in his red coat, keys still in hand. "I'm not amused."  
  
"We're sorry, Sir Auron." Lulu said. "The truth is, we haven't thought of an arrangement yet."  
  
Yuna butted in. "We were thinking women in one room, men in the other."  
  
Auron nodded. "Alright. There are two beds per room, so I guess it could work out. We can cramp." He handed one of the keys to Lulu, who grabbed it and tucked it away. "Don't order anything, unless you want to pay for it yourself, and be up and ready to go by. . ." He paused to think. "Eight. Meet for dinner outside our doors in two hours." He turned and headed up the stairs.  
  
Tidus raised his hand. "I volunteer to sleep alone!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seymour smiled a playful grin. "This couldn't be more perfect." He stood, and readied himself for a trip down to the hotel. "Watch yourself, my little sheep. The wolf is making his move."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
So, whaddya think? I hope I caught everyone's personality, made it seem real. I got bored one day and figured a Yaoish FFX story would be fun. Yes, I said Yaoi. Beware of later chapters. *Evil eye twitch* Anyway, please review so I can know what you people want and work on more chapters. ^ _ ^ V *Rants and raves* My title sucks. I need a new one. *Shakes fist, mumbles* 


	2. Chapter 2

Anguish in the Night  
  
Created by Vashuu  
  
NOTE: I just want to thank my friend for role playing with me and helping me out with some ideas. Arigato, Gallue-san!! And I still don't own the FFX things. If only.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Wakka's dark eyes shined as he watched the energetic young kid pounce on each one of the beds, wondering which would be the better decision in the end. "So, who am I sharing with? If I'm stuck with furry there, I'll cry." He put on a pouty face, legs crossed, hands meeting in the gap. Wakka laughed.  
  
"You know, I don' t'ink it'll matter who I share wit', if you know what I mean," he hinted.  
  
Tidus smirked. "You sleep with Fluffy then." His ocean blue eyes squinted when he laughed. It reminded Wakka of the waves when they crashed and sparkled.  
  
Kimahri growled. "If Kimahri is not wished to be slept with, then Kimahri will sleep in the bathroom." He pointed with a clawed, furry finger.  
  
Auron shrugged. "Hurry up and pick, so I no longer have to wonder who I'm stuck listening to snore all night."  
  
Tidus complained. "I don't snore!"  
  
"Your breathing could wake up the next floor down, Tidus."  
  
Tidus glared at the older man. "Meanie."  
  
Wakka blinked. "Let's make Kimahri sleep in de bat'room, ya?"  
  
"That's mean." Auron stated.  
  
"Kimahri does not mind." He shrugged.  
  
Tidus yawned. "I like this bed." He sprawled out spread-eagle style, and Wakka could not help but be drawn to a certain area of the kid. He quickly shook his head, though.  
  
Auron smirked slightly, and nodded. "Okay, someone's picked a bed."  
  
"Watch you guys waste all your time trying to pick out a sleeping place." Tidus laughed. "I'm going to go see if the girls have figured out sleeping arrangements yet. Don't make me sleep with Kimahri!" He got off of the bed and ran a hand through his light blonde hair, attempting to straighten it, though it was always more on the messy side. He left the room.  
  
Auron blinked. "Does he have a watch?" He asked huffily. "I'm not telling him when it's time to eat."  
  
"We have some time, ya?" Wakka stared at the beds, and made his choice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a short walk, Seymour finally reached his destination. With a bit of 'persuasion', he got the man at the front desk to reveal to him the room numbers of Tidus and Company, and decided to grab a bite at the dining room before going on his way. A smile played upon his lips as he thought of things to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Auron waited quietly in the hallway, arm in sleeve. He arched a brow and looked around, impatient. "Where is that boy?"  
  
Yuna shrugged. "You said he was coming to see us? We never saw him enter our room."  
  
"What if he knocked and we never heard him?" Rikku questioned, her hands behind her back, an innocent mask on her face.  
  
Lulu laughed slightly. "Knowing him, he wouldn't have knocked."  
  
Wakka grumbled. "Whatever he's doin', he's preventing us from eatin', ya? Wasn't he de hungry one too?"  
  
Kimahri grunted. Auron breathed in deeply. "Oh well, he misses out on a meal. It's not my fault. Let's just go." He turned swiftly and walked down the steps. Everyone else followed him, a little bit weary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn, I missed them." Tidus stared into the empty rooms and sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have stopped at the gaming room." His eyes searched, knowing that they had left him anyway. "Ahh, now I've missed dinner." He sauntered into his room.  
  
When he saw his bed, it was obvious someone else was either still in the room, or had to have been in the room. He shook his head for being so paranoid. "Of course someone was in here, I'm not alone." He flopped onto his bed again. "Maybe they'll bring me back something." His stomach growled. "Yeah, I'm sorry."  
  
Something clattered in the closet. Tidus jumped up with a start. Did everyone else already unpack? Not that there was a lot that they needed to put into the closet, but still. . . He got up and headed towards the sound. He grinned, a funny thought popped into his head. Maybe they were all waiting to scare him, tricking him that they had left. He pulled back the doors. "Aha!" To his surprise, only a couple of hangars were inside, one lying on the floor. "Hmm. . ." He shrugged, and turned away. "Ahh!"  
  
What met his vision when he turned was a tall silhouette standing in the open doorway, long blue hair falling down his sides. Tidus gasped, and stumbled back into the closet. Seymour??  
  
The Guado swiftly met up with the boy, and grabbed his shoulders firmly. He pressed him against the wall. Tidus cried out. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Seymour laughed. "I am here to take what is mine."  
  
Tidus narrowed his blue eyes. "I am not yours!"  
  
Seymour shook his head, laughing again. "Do not say such nonsense." He bent his head forward and brought his mouth towards Tidus', the young boy turning his head in response. He grabbed at the bottom of his face with his right hand, claws piercing his skin slightly. Tidus squeaked.  
  
"Let go of me!!" He cried, watching the Guado with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You're so cute when you're angry."  
  
"Wha.?" Tidus squirmed in the bigger man's grasp. "You can't. . .!"  
  
Seymour stopped his assault. "Can't what? Love you? You do not think that such a person as I is capable of having a heart, is that it?" He asked, annoyance hinting in his voice.  
  
"But . . . me? I thought you loved. . ." Tidus started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Yuna? That was only for power. When I first laid eyes on your slender, body, that beautiful face, those piercing, ocean-blue eyes, I realized it was you I wanted." He moved in for a kiss, and when he placed his lips over the Tidus', his muffled sound went into his mouth. Seymour grinned with anticipation as he broke the lip-lock.  
  
"What are you. . .?!" Tidus again struggled, but was powerless compared to the size of the older man. "Please don't. . ."  
  
Seymour smiled, placed one hand behind the boy's back, pinning his wrists with one grip, the other in his golden hair. He leaned forward, and again kissed Tidus, deeply and not at all shyly. Tidus couldn't help but be taken into his forceful move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Auron nearly dropped what he was eating, and leaned forward, grunting. //Auron!// The boy's thoughts were loud and clear, and something was very wrong. It took all of his power not to scream with the boy's mind. He got up quickly.  
  
"Auron. . .?" Yuna's eyes watched him rise. Everyone else stared as well.  
  
"We need to go. Now." He had stressed on the last word, and left the restaurant. The rest followed him, their pace quick on the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs. Before one could react, Auron stepped into the doorway. The sight he saw though caused him to come to an abrupt stop, and narrow his eye. Seymour was in the room, forcefully enjoying the kid. Auron glared his good eye.  
  
"Whoa! What's he doin' in here, ya?" Wakka turned and positioned himself better, catching a glimpse of what Seymour was doing. "Oh. . . Tidus!"  
  
Auron pulled his sword ready. "Let the boy go."  
  
Seymour grinned, and turned. "He's mine now. What are you to do against a Maester?"  
  
Auron sighed, not exactly knowing the answer to that question. Seymour laughed.  
  
"If you want him back, then here." He easily tossed Tidus across the small distance of the room, in Auron's direction. Auron caught him in his open arms. The Guado laughed. He raised his arms, casting an ice spell.  
  
Auron's amber colored eye widened and he turned quickly, dropping the boy to the ground. In an instant, he was frozen over.  
  
"Auron!!" Tidus screamed, and hit the ice. "Auron, come on!! Auron!!!"  
  
Seymour laughed. He was quite pleased, as the others watched in disgust.  
  
"AURON!!!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
YAY!! Well, as you people wanted in the reviews, you got more of Seymour!! Hahah. See, I listen. Wonder what I should do next. ^ __ ^ Poor Auron, he is so Uber-cool. o_O Oh well. Please review again! O_O I love getting reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

Anguish in the Night  
  
Created by Vashuu  
  
NOTE: Still don't own anything. 'Cept my text. Also, sorry this chapter took so long, I hope I haven't lost any readers out there, *Searches* I've been really lazy lately. Seems I don't finish a lot of my FanFic, *Sweat drop* ^_^;; I finally got a PS2 of my own!! I am playing FFX like mad now! *Shakes fist* I am again reminded of how annoying Seymour's voice was. \ _ /  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Auron!!" Tidus cried. He slid slowly to the hard floor, eyes glazed over with tears. His gloved fist hit the ground. "Auron. . ."  
  
Seymour smiled a grin of satisfaction, pleased by the results his actions have gotten him. "He cannot hear you, stupid boy." He shook his head, blue hair waving.  
  
Tidus refused to believe that the Guardian was frozen for good. "Lulu, can't you melt the ice with a fire spell or something?" He asked, his voice desperate, pleading with the Black Mage.  
  
Lulu closed her eyes. "I am afraid I cannot, for I fear of getting too close. Seymour's magic is not normal." She brought her hands up to her hips, resting them on the seams of her dress.  
  
"Please!!" The young blonde again begged. His vision returned back to the frozen statue of Auron. "Auron. . ."  
  
Seymour stepped forward. "I am getting tired of waiting." He again raised his arm, long sleeve swinging with the slight weight of the decorative accessories rested upon it. "Come, Anima, I summon thee."  
  
The ground started to rumble and shake as pieces of the floor dropped out from under them. Screams were heard from the lower levels of the Inn. Wakka's eyes widened. "Dat t'ing's not a normal Aeon, ya?" He brought up his Blitzball, poised for action.  
  
Lulu too, readied herself. "It's the strongest there is, I believe."  
  
Wakka narrowed his black eyes. "I don' care, Seymour ain't gettin' Tidus if I can help it."  
  
Seymour laughed, though it seemed more like a giggle coming from his sauntering voice. "You actually think you can fight my Aeon?" He brushed aside his bang, only to have it fall back into place. "This shall be interesting to see."  
  
Yuna gasped. "I can summon too, if it is needed." She looked to Lulu and Kimahri for guidance, not quite sure of how to handle the matter at hand.  
  
Kimahri simply grunted and shook his head, taking his spear into a strong and steady grip. Lulu shook her head.  
  
Tidus scrambled to get up to his feet, and eyed all of the people/Ronso ready to protect him. They were doing that for him?  
  
//You're going to cry now aren't you. //  
  
Tidus shook his head. "You guys! You don't have to do this! It's what got Auron like. . ." His voiced trailed off.  
  
Wakka blinked at the young teenager. "I don' care! I'm ready to do anyt'ing for you, ya?" He took a small step, eyes watching the great Aeon in front of him. The last thing he would allow was for Tidus, of all people, to be taken away by this Half Guado. He spat. "Even if it means I do risk my life, eh?"  
  
Tidus spread his arms in front of him. "Wakka!" He was at a loss of words, and knew anyway, no matter how much talking and pleading he did, it wouldn't change the other man's mind.  
  
Seymour flicked his wrist, and Anima attacked. The ground shook beneath them, the walls and ceiling starting to fall among the group. Raising their arms to protect their face, Wakka protested.  
  
"Dis is cheap, ya?!" He grimaced as a piece of the roof barely missed his head.  
  
A sudden, strong grasp latched onto Tidus' shoulder, pulling him away from the others. Another hand went over his mouth, and Seymour stepped back behind his Aeon, with the kid in his grasp. He ran his now free hand down Tidus' waist, and came to a stop on one of the buckles on his shorts.  
  
The teenager's eyes widened and he bit down hard. "Wakka!!" He screamed out when the Guado recoiled in pain. "Wakka, help!"  
  
Seymour narrowed his eyes, and then merely laughed. "Come, we are leaving." He hit the boy hard, rendering him unconscious. He turned and disappeared into the smoke and rubble, and Anima followed soon after.  
  
Wakka threw his Blitzball into the ground, watching it bounce away. "Damn it! Tidus!" He growled, and stared off into where they had left. Lulu walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wakka. . ." She eyed him, her red eye piercing into his own. "We're not going to leave Tidus there to torture to death. Come, let's go."  
  
Rikku protested. "But what about Aurry?" She turned to gaze at the figure, frozen in ice. It still held strong, not even melting slightly. The sight made tears form at the corner of her eyes.  
  
Lulu stopped and faced Rikku. "Good point. Now that the chaos with Seymour is over, I can attempt to thaw him, though I cannot guarantee his health."  
  
"You mean, he may have suffocated?" Rikku pondered, small fists balled at her sides.  
  
Lulu shook her head. Obviously Rikku was not aware of what Auron was. The mage ignored her though, and bent over Auron, beginning to work on melting the ice.  
  
Yuna stood silently, watching the area where Seymour had taken the energetic kid, as if she was awaiting them to return sometime soon. Her staff was held out in front of her skirt, both hands holding a relaxed grip.  
  
Auron fell to the floor with a mere "Unh." Rikku turned quickly to see if he was alright, and a soft smile played upon her lips when he got up and dusted his red kimono off. She ran to him and helped him up.  
  
". . . Where's Tidus?" Auron asked, his amber colored eye searching the destroyed room. "Is he. . ."  
  
"With Seymour." Lulu finished. Auron glanced up at her sharply. "He got away with him, after he summoned Anima on us. There was not much we could have done."  
  
Auron glared. "Why are we waiting then?" He asked, to no one in particular.  
  
Rikku looked at him. "Do you love him?"  
  
Auron sauntered, he was not expecting this kind of a question. Was it that obvious? Had he shown his emotions freely instead of hiding them as he had for many years before? He grunted, and looked away. Shrugging off Rikku's hold and her question, he stood to his full height. "Let's go."  
  
Rikku blinked. Her heart ached for an answer; she wanted to know if she even had a chance. She decided to let it be for the time being, though, and followed the rest of the group as they headed after Auron.  
  
"Any idea where we are headed, ya?" Wakka questioned.  
  
"He is a Guado, after all. Perhaps he's in his hometown."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seymour stepped forward and tossed Tidus to the hard, marble floor. The boy groaned and rolled over onto his side. "Get up."  
  
Tidus opened his eyes slightly, and pushed himself up onto his elbows. He looked into his reflection in the clean tile, barely visible in the poor light from several small torches on the dark walls, and looked up to focus on the blue-haired man towering above him. "Seymour. . .?"  
  
Seymour chuckled. "Yes, my little one." He reached down and grasped the collar of the boy's hooded shirt, pulling him up to his feet. "You are now here, therefore are now mine." He emphasized the last word, as if Tidus was an item to bargain over.  
  
The young blonde narrowed his blue eyes. "What exactly do you plan to do to me?" He demanded, grasping Seymour's wrists in an effort to get him to release his grip.  
  
"I only plan to make you my love slave." Seymour stated quite bluntly.  
  
Tidus blinked, trying to make his mind understand what he was just told. "Love. . . slave?"  
  
Seymour did not reply to the last question, but instead pulled the boy's chin in closer to his own, and pressed his lips against the softer, sweeter ones.  
  
Tidus' eyes widened, this was the third time he had been kissed tonight. //What is it with people?!// He thought to himself. When he felt the older man's tongue begging for entry, forcing him to part and open up, he shoved back with his hands hard. Seymour broke the kiss and stepped back.  
  
"I wish you goodnight then, beautiful boy." He performed the Yevon bow, turned, and walked off leaving Tidus standing alone in the empty room, wiping his mouth with the back of his glove. Seymour's footsteps echoed, and faded quickly as his figure shrank smaller and smaller down the hallway, until it disappeared entirely. Tidus shook his head.  
  
"Where the heck am I supposed to go?!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Woot! Yay fer Vashuu! I finally got around to finishing my next chapter. Plans for next chapter require that I should yet again change the rating of my story. We need NC-17 back! *Pouts* Anyhoo', REVIEW! They are fun. And I get around to doing my fair share of reviews too, when I'm in my Web Writers class with nothing to do. XD Thanks, guys, I lurve ya!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Anguish in the Night  
  
Created by Vashuu  
  
NOTE: Guess what?! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Okay. Guess what else? No one's flamed me yet! ^ __ ^! But with saying that I just know I'll get one now. - _ -;; I finally resumed finishing my story. Kinda. Well, a chapter anyway. Yeah. And YAY for admitted perverts! *laughs* I love people. o_O I am taking advice and going to.. Well, you'll see. Anyway, on to the tale! *pointage*  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The sound of several footsteps crunching the leaves underneath was deafening in the quiet evening surroundings. Not a word was uttered, not a thought spoken out loud, not an idea shared. They walked swiftly, none daring to speak to another. The events of the past day still lingered on all their minds. Finally, the young Al Bhed decided to break the eerie silence.  
  
"So. . . We're off to Guado Salaam then, huh?" She questioned, turning and walking backwards to face the rest of the group. "What makes you think he'd be there?"  
  
"Because he is a Guado, after all. And besides, where else would he take Tidus? Especially if he's going to do what I think he's going to do." Lulu arched her brow, as if daring another to ask what she meant.  
  
"Kimahri thinks he'd be there too."  
  
"Okay, okay. So the vote is against me." Rikku pouted and turned back the correct way, making sure not to gracefully trip over anything in her path.  
  
Auron walked silently. He averted his gaze to the sky, watching the sun set in its colorful background, and the stars begin to show themselves. //Worried? Indeed. But I will find him.// He shook his head. "Hey! Aurry!"  
  
He blinked, and faced where the call had come from. Rikku had stationed herself in the middle of the path, her hands brought up to her face, cupping her mouth to double the sound of her voice. "Come on! Let's go!" He nodded and quickened his pace, hand resting protectively on the hilt of his blade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, after much roaming around, Tidus had managed to find a room that just happened to be unlocked. When he had stepped inside to have a look around, the bed seemed as though it had beckoned him to lay on it. So, naturally, he did, and dozed off.  
  
Now the Half-Guado could be found walking quietly down the hallway towards that same room. He smiled slowly as he envisioned what he would do. He reached the door, and held out a hand to turn the knob. As he swung the door open, he found the kid snoring lightly. "Wake up, little one."  
  
Tidus mumbled something and rolled over. Seymour tried again to wake him. "Come on, beautiful boy."  
  
Tidus opened his blue eyes a crack, focusing on the older man. "Seymour . . .?" He sat up and rubbed his eye with a hand, the blanket falling around him, revealing that he was only in his boxers. Seymour grinned.  
  
"Yes. I have come to play."  
  
The young Blitzer wasn't fully awake yet, so he didn't care much for talk right now. "What do you want?" He asked, a hint of annoyance resting in his voice.  
  
"I told you." He walked up and sat at the edge of the bed, resting a hand on Tidus' leg. The teenager jumped at that. "Of course, if you do not want it, I will leave."  
  
Tidus was very confused. Seymour was giving him a choice? "Well. . . I think that's an easy answer for ya." He rubbed the back of his head, keeping his eyes from locking with the Half-Guado's.  
  
"But, if you do choose not to, then I am afraid that will keep you from eating. I do control everything around here, you know." He raised his fingers up to his mouth, as though he was teasing Tidus.  
  
Tidus narrowed his eyes, growling slightly. "Auron and the others will come for me soon. I bet you on that."  
  
Seymour laughed. "That is if they manage to find this place, and then manage to make it in with all my guards I have stationed around."  
  
"They will! They wouldn't leave me."  
  
"Oh?" Seymour questioned. "Well, I am afraid until then, I will enjoy myself." He smiled, and began to run his fingers up the boy's legs. Tidus twitched and shoved Seymour away from him. Seymour again laughed. He reached behind his back and pulled out a long chain. "Don't make me use this. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rikku stomped her foot and came to an abrupt stop. "Can we please rest here? I'm tired of this endless search."  
  
Auron turned towards her. "It is not endless. Look, Guado Salaam isn't even that far from now."  
  
"So? Look at they sky! Normal people are sleeping at this time!"  
  
Wakka sneered. "But you, of all people, aren't normal, eh?"  
  
Rikku glared. "Quiet you."  
  
Auron sighed. "You guys take far too many rests." With that, he stooped near a rather large tree, resting his katana near it. "Fine, we stop here."  
  
Yuna smiled. "Good, I have to admit, I was tired as well."  
  
Wakka plopped down underneath another tree. "Got it."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Oooooooooookay. . . That chapter sucked compared to my other ones. But I went through and edited all of my other ones. O_o No more mistakes fer Vashuu!! R&R! I lurve you guys * _____ * Oh yeah, Seymour is entrancing. He's got purdy eyes. And a cool voice. And if he cut those funky bangs, he'd have cool hair. But I hate him! Swear it! *Shakage of fisty* x.x 


	5. Chapter 5

Anguish in the Night  
  
Created by Vashuu  
  
NOTE: I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'!! Still. Do I really haveta say that every time?? Oh well. O_O Yaoi. . . . . Speaking of which, just thought you'd like to know, this is my first yaoi fic. Therefore my first. . . graphic, we can say. . . scene. Tell me if I suck ;_;  
  
Oh yeah. WARNING: This chapter and many upcoming chapters contain graphic male and male sexual situations. So did my other ones, come to think of it. . . Anyway, if this bothers you, LEAVE NOW. If not, read on. ^_^ Thanks!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The young Blitzers eyes widened as he saw the chains produced from behind Seymour's back. //Okay.// He thought. //This could be bad.// He squirmed as he backed up against the headboard, trying as though he could squeeze through the back of it. Oh, how he wished he slept in far more attire. Seymour grinned.  
  
"Have you ever felt a pleasure so great that your body almost could not take it?" He asked. The smile that crawled across his lips was utterly creepy. Seymour ran delicate fingers up the teenagers' legs. Tidus squeaked as cold claws engulfed the edges of his clothing. "Give up, you cannot win."  
  
Tidus blinked, cocky as ever. "Win what? Am I getting a prize for this?" He immediately shut his mouth. //Err, I should think before I speak . . . //  
  
Seymour laughed. "If you hold still, you get a grand prize." With that, in a swift movement, he had pried the rest of the kid's under attire off and tossed it reluctantly to the floor. Tidus immediately moved to cover his now exposed body.  
  
Seymour's eyes traveled the nicely tanned skin taking in all the explicit details, going from his surprised face, traveling down the lines of his stomach, resting on where there was a pair of hands above a certain treasure. He smirked. Taking a few delicate steps forward, teasing himself at his own pace, he wrapped the chains about the teenager's wrists, hoisted them above his head, and attached them to the headboard.  
  
Tidus complained. "What are you doing?!" He blinked. His cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red. "Well, I know what you're doing but. . ." Seymour cut him off.  
  
"Just sit back." He started to drag his fingers slowly over the tight build, feeling the muscle and small beads of sweat.  
  
Tidus narrowed his blue eyes, unable to cover the reactions his body was having due to Seymour's light touch. The half-Guado was pleased to hear the shuddering sigh when he traced his claws across the Blitzer's soft spot, feeling the length harden beneath his touch. He grinned. "I can see you are enjoying yourself, my child." Climbing upon the bed, straddling Tidus' legs with his own, Seymour slowly bent forward, pressing his own covered excitement to the teenagers. He brought his lips down, enclosing Tidus', tasting the full mouth.  
  
Tidus cried out softly from the back of his throat, attempting to shift the heavier man off of him. His hands were uselessly chained above his head, serving no use to shove Seymour away.  
  
Seymour grinned and took the sound as a gateway, exploring Tidus' mouth with his tongue. When he ran it along the kid's roof, he moaned slightly. Seymour pulled back. "Do you still refuse?" He teased, lightly rocking.  
  
"Always." Came the simple reply. Seymour laughed.  
  
"Your body betrays you then." The smile creeped across his lips as he felt Tidus squirm underneath him. He then slowly began stripping free of his own clothing, dropping his long blue robes to the floor. Tidus squeaked timidly, terrified of the thoughts running through the other mans head.  
  
Seymour smirked and dipped forward, pressing his groin to Tidus' heated arousal. The boy gasped aloud and leaned his head back, slightly closing his blue eyes. Seymour was amused at this, and bent down to encircle the others length with his tongue. He was teasing him, wondering how long the teenager could hold back before he was openly begging for his enjoyment.  
  
Tidus was very, very confused, but he expected as much from Seymour. Exactly how far was this man going to go? He didn't seriously plan to. . . Well, he didn't want to think about it. When he felt the half-Guado's lips surround his arousal, he flinched. A small moan escaped his lips as Seymour traced along with his tongue, flicking it at the tip. The older man pulled back, pleased to see that the teenager's breaths had quickened.  
  
Seymour smiled, a wry grin, it was truly bitter and evil. He spread the youth in front of him further, pressing his own arousal against his rear, again taunting him.  
  
Tidus bit his lower lip, drawing blood. He was never going to let this man hear him scream. He was well aware of what Seymour had planed to do since he first had kissed him, just yesterday. But that didn't make it any easier to take.  
  
Seymour grasped the Blitzer's waist, pulling him closer, and ever so slowly pressing his tip within. Tidus cried out, and then bit down on his tongue. He had never imagined such a pain, so slow, so careful. It was immense. Seymour slid himself in further, past the tight heat that now surrounded him.  
  
"Tell me truthfully." Seymour began, though he had a feeling he knew what the answer would be. "Who was the first to break you?  
  
Tidus growled slightly. He didn't reply, trying to focus all thoughts elsewhere to keep from feeling the large unnatural item that was so rudely shoved in unusual places. Seymour wasn't going to take nothing for an answer, though, and slowly began withdrawing himself, almost to the point where he had left, before plunging back into the kid. Tidus again cried out. "You. . . You are the first. . ." He managed.  
  
Seymour grinned. "You are a virgin? I would not have guessed that, with your little summoner and all." He calmly reached a calm hand down towards Tidus' intense erection, wrapping about it.  
  
//What's that supposed to mean?!// Thought Tidus. It wasn't like he was madly in love with Yuna. There were others in the party that weren't as. . . Well, shy as she. Mainly a certain, loud-mouthed, dark skinned man. When the rythmatic motions of Seymour rocked his body though, his thoughts returned to the present. The pain throbbed in his rear and his brain, but when Seymour slowly began to pick up speed - driving hard into Tidus' body, making him arch and cry out underneath him - the pain turned to pleasure. It was unwanted, but he hated to admit it - he liked it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was asleep, or so he thought, save for the guardian clad in red. He looked asleep from those on his right side though, since his eye was forever sealed shut due to the large scar down his face. The young Al Bhed girl crawled towards him quietly, but ended up snapping a twig. Go figure.  
  
Auron turned towards her direction, locking eyes with her for a spit second, then turned away. Rikku seated herself next to him. "So, you really do love him." She simply stated. Auron blinked. Realizing that she'd find out sooner or later anyway, he decided just to explain. Hell, he'd have to explain sooner or later, and better just her know than everyone for now.  
  
He nodded. "I do. I know it's. . . different, but I cannot deny what my heart feels." He eyed her as she curled up against him, snuggling on his chest. "You aren't angry about it?" He asked, surprised.  
  
Rikku blushed slightly and laughed. //Maybe I still have a chance. . . After all, Tidus is not here. . .//  
  
Now it was Auron's turn to be confused. "What? I was not meaning to be comical."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Auron blinked, startled. Slowly, he lifted an arm to wrap around her shoulders, resting his gloved hand in her hair. ". . . I am glad to hear that you aren't angry." What else was he to say? It had been a long time before anyone had feelings for him, and he had feelings for others. But he had just told her who he loved, hadn't he?  
  
As Auron pondered to himself, Rikku fell asleep in his arms. He ruffled her blonde hair lightly, and leaned back against the tree, closing his eye. What to do. . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
ARGH! Did it suck? Tell me truthfully ;__; lol. Uhm, someone solve my confusion. What exactly is the difference between Yaoi, Shonen ai, Lime, and Lemon? O_o And, ergh, sorry this chapter took a while. I was at a loss of words to describe a certain area, so I was stuck a while. XD Must figure out more plot! R&R!! *Falls over* 


End file.
